That's how it suppose to be
by KatherinePulkrab
Summary: What it will look like when Lydia is going to bring Stiles back?


She couldn't write it but she did  
she was 42 but she was 12  
he coudln't exist but he did and she should hate him but she didn't.  
z toho pravého úhlu se měla dobře z levého už moc ne

She though she will remember a lot from the day they saved him but she didn't. She knows she get up from the bed without sleeping that night. She came to the place she should and she waited for the others to come too. She was ridicously early here.

The others came, they waited till the right time and she started screaming. Everythng exactly how it suppose to happen. She knew it could kill her but she was doing it for Stiles and everything she was doing for Stiles was worth it. It was their only chance to bring him back and it all depended on her.

She tried to hold the connection between the other world and their world as long as she could. That's the all she was suppose to do. It was hard. All the time she was thinking about him.

His smile. His eyes. The way he says her name. How he was saying things that noone else said to her before. How he saved her and made her see world differently.

Because _sometimes, there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, but end up being the perfect combination. Like...two people...together who nobody ever thought would be together, ever._

That's what she was thinking about. About them. How they were the best combination and how she was so stupid that she didn't see it and when she finally saw it she waited too long to tell him.

The last thing she was thinking about was his hands, holding her and making her feel safe no matter in what situations they were and than she blacked out.

She woke up in hospital. She though she was just dreaming because Stiles was there and he was holding her hand. But it wasn't dream. He was back.

"Stiles?" she said. He smiled. He looked nervous but there was no reason for it. That was what she thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He looked surprise.

"Of course I am. You saved me… You beautiful girl… You can't imagine how much I owe you now." He was smiling when he was calling her beautiful. She also tried to smile but she was too tired.

She needed a lot of rest after what happened and she spend a couple of days in hospital. He was still with her. All the time.

She thought they will have some epic meeting and speech and at once they will be madly in love as in romantic movies she loves. When she let herself think about it before, it always happened like that in her mind.

In the end it was the exact opposite. He was with her and they talked about normal things. He was smiling, she was smiling. He was holding her hand and she was holding his hand. When he thought she was in enough good mood he tried to kiss her and she let him.

When she felt almost normal she smiled at him and told him she loves him back. They weren't happy at once. It was like this happiness was in them for long time and now they let themselves to feel it.

She hated she was too tired but he wasn't mad at her because he thought she could sacrifice for him and she shouldn't risk her life for him.

She wasn't mad at herself only because of that, she also felt sorry that she didn't saw Stiles and Scott's reunion and so as Stiles and Sheriff's reunion. She wanted to see happiness in their eyes. The thing that was missing in their face for so long. And in fact she saw it. Everytime she saw Scott and Stiles together or sheriff and Stiles she saw it. They were so happy he was back that it brings tears into her eyes.

She wasn't sure how it worked but Parrish kinda stopped the wild hunt. He didn't allow them to come to our world anymore so they weren't in dangerous was all that matters.

Everything looked so great. For the first time she thought everything was just right. Scott and Malia started to getting closer and closer and before prom they started dating. They were actually pretty cute. She knew that he will be still love in with Allison. He will still love her but he deserved to be happy and she though he could really be happy with Malia. She wishes the same for her.

The same must though Scott about her and Stiles. She knew they were this horrible cute couple. Kissing all the time, smiling because of something that only they can understand. Holding hands and not letting go the other for a minute. They were talking about collage and future and forgetting the fact that next day they could die because of some new bad thing.

They were happy. Like really happy. In the moment she realized she loved him which was like years ago, she was thinking how their realitionship would look and she thought they would never make it work but they did. It wasn't hard at all. They worked together quite great. She was complaining about something all the time and he was saying smart thing to her trying to impress her and constantly failing at it.

The prom was really perfect. They remembered the night they danced together for the first time and they were just enjoying the company of each other but also of others. Scott, Malia, Liam, Hayden and others. All full of memories.

Then there was graduation and memories about friends they lost and friends they got back. It was sad but she still was able to enjoy the day. She enjoyed every day she could spend by Stiles's side. Than there was collage, work, life, kids, grand children and lonely old happy life.

That's how it suppose to be. She knew it for long time and she never has doubt it would end in different way. But when she woke up, she saw only Scott with tears in his eyes. They stopped the wild hunt but she wasn't strong enough. Stiles didn't make it. He was only step away when she passed out and the connection got lost.

They destroyed the wild hunt's world and even Stiles with it. He was lost forever. It wasn't like before. There were no other option . She didn't make it. She lost the love of her life and the only chance for her to be truly happy. It was gone with the part of her she gave to someone she lost. 


End file.
